


Broken Flowers, Healing Sunshine

by Epicocity



Series: The Ancienverse [18]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicocity/pseuds/Epicocity
Summary: Ancienverse. Oneshot. She was damaged, even after all these years, still putting all of the pieces together. Yet Serena was reminded daily of how life was made up of each and every person, and the one piece that Lillie had remaining was the one whose sunshine could mend what was still broken. Amourshipping. SnowLilyShipping.





	Broken Flowers, Healing Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, my greetings to all of you with a brand spankin' new oneshot. My last oneshot, actually, since the next batch of stuff…oh, more on that at the end. Anyway, this one's a little different, focusing on a completely different pairing and setting. For now, all you need to know is that it's set after the last oneshot I just published.
> 
> Author: Epicocity
> 
> Rating: K Plus
> 
> Pairings: Amourshipping, Snowlilyshipping
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon!

**Broken Flowers, Healing Sunshine**

An Ancienverse Pokémon Fanfiction

"As Kahuna, do you promise to protect the islands with all of your strength? To strive for the growth of all Pokémon trainers, new and old, and to watch over Melemele with the aid of our guardian deity, Tapu Koko?" As Hala's voice boomed over the square of Iki Town, asking these words, Serena stood in the crowd gathered there, eyes directed in rapt silence towards the stage above. The air seemed to bristle with a sort of electricity to it, and the anticipation of the crowd was building. Finally, the one on the stage chose to answer.

"I promise, tutu!" Next to Serena, Ash raised his hands up, like he and Pikachu were getting ready to clap, but neither of them did so. They were patient, continuing to watch the scene of Hau and Hala on the stage, each showing a bit more signs of their current age. They weren't alone, given everyone else that was there to watch the appointing of the new Kahuna, from Kukui and Burnet all the way down to Lillie, biting her lip and watching from Serena's other side.

"Then, as the now former Kahuna of Melemele Island, I pass down the position to you, keiki kane," Hala called out, and the whole crowd appeared to take a rather collective breath at that, one that was filled with the utmost excitement. "Welcome, Kahuna Hau!"

"All right!" Ash cheered, throwing his hands up into the air and giving a great burst of applause. Pikachu, settled right on his shoulder, also cheered out.

"Pichau! Pika pika!" Their own calls gathered some laughter from the crowd, but also a general wave of applause from everyone there. Serena shook her head and did the same, clapping loudly as tribal drums began to beat across the area, ushering in the age of a new Kahuna for the island. She had to figure that it must have been an exciting event for the citizens of Iki Town that were there, given that Hala had been Kahuna for a far longer time than most would have expected. Holding a ceremony to celebrate the changing of that position shortly after the last Alola League had been held merely seemed to double that excitement throughout the town. Next to Serena, Lillie was also clapping, the smile reaching her eyes as she beamed over at Hau.

"Everyone, to celebrate our new Kahuna, it is time for the feast!" Hala said, his voice reaching over everyone that was there. From the slope of the hill came a group of men, looking like those who used to work for Team Skull. They were carrying tables up the slope, while those behind them were carrying large amounts of food, even if some were eating just a bit of it. The applause ceased as Hau raised to stand, taken into a hug by his grandfather.

"It's pretty awesome, huh, Pikachu?" Serena heard Ash asking of his partner. She turned to her fiancé while the tables were being set up, watching as he scratched behind his friend's ears.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, before he finally leapt off of Ash's shoulder and headed right for Pipi, the large Mouse Pokémon floating near a stack of malasadas with her mouth clearly watering. That left the engaged couple alone with Lillie, waiting for the whole feast to get underway as chatter settled itself upon the crowd. Hau wouldn't be joining them anytime soon, so the honey blonde decided to turn the conversation to a rather different matter entirely.

"So, Lillie, how have your travels been?" she asked. Ash stepped forward and took Serena's hand, clearly rubbing his thumb over her engagement ring without thinking. Lillie turned around, blonde hair flying out. While Serena had kept in contact with the younger girl, it had still been some time since they'd actually met in person, the last known date being when she'd become Kalos Queen so many years ago. She was far more mature now, to be certain, even if there were still times Serena could catch her being…distracted was the best way to describe it. Now, however, wasn't one of those times.

"They've been good! I just got back from traveling through the Orange Islands a week ago to come by for this," Lillie answered, tucking her hands behind her back. Her eyes seemed to flick over to Hau, and for a moment, Serena saw the young woman's smile drop. It was only a flicker, though, so Serena largely ignored it, instead taking her full figure in. While she was still dressed in white, Lillie had certainly grown, her figure filling out and her skin tanning slightly from all of her trips and adventures. Komala was still at her side, as well, though sleeping on the ground for the moment. "I've actually been thinking about writing a book about all my travels."

"Really?" Serena asked, eyes alighting at the idea. "We know someone who did that, too, but I'm sure with your own personal touch it would probably be a wonderful novel."

"Well, it'll still take some work…but, I've traveled to a lot of places, and it gives me a reason to stay home for a little bit," Lillie said, rubbing behind her head a little bit. The tables were now fully set up, and the citizens were moving to get food. Ash was right along with them, promising to get food for the two young women, as well. Lillie sighed a second, but perked right back up. "But how about you, Serena? Is it true, what Bonnie's been saying? Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is," Serena indicated, holding out her hand to show off her engagement ring. She didn't want to take away from Hau's big moment, but considering the majority of people in Iki Town didn't seem to care all that much, it still felt appropriate. The only other people to care, actually seemed to stop and listen for a moment, their white and purple hairs clashing with each other in the orange firelight. "He asked me about a month ago."

"You've been waiting for quite a while, right?" Lillie asked, adding a giggle to the end as she examined the ring closely, glinting in the firelight now dotting Iki Town. Serena stared at her, humming out an acknowledgement to her question. Lillie did seem to be doing all right, though Serena knew just as well as anyone how people could put on that mask. It had been six years since their journey through Alola, and Lillie definitely was happier than some of their times there, but there was still something in her eyes; a sadness that she couldn't shake off. It made the honey blonde worry for her.

"Actually, Lillie, I know we're thinking of having the wedding in a little less than a year, but…I was hoping you'd be one of my bridesmaids," she asked of Lillie. The blonde blinked, her green eyes shimmering in the firelight before a smile stretched across her face.

"I'd love to!" Lillie shouted with joy, leaping forward to throw her arms around Serena. The Performer caught her, hugging Lillie tightly as she shook with perceived happiness. Patting her on the head, Serena could feel that there seemed to be this longing inside of Lillie, but the honey blonde couldn't put her finger down on to what it was.

"I hope  _we'll_  be invited!" Burnet yelled from across the way, popping something into her mouth. Kukui was over by the stage, talking with Hau, and Ash was making his way back over with plates of food that he distributed to the two women.

"Well, we were talking about a  _small_  wedding…" he said with a nervous chuckle, before beginning to eat. It must have been stressful for him to talk wedding details (and Serena didn't blame him), because he was actually eating faster than usual.

"I don't think that will be possible," Akela said in response, drawing Serena's attention. Lillie now let go of Serena, and they both turned to the violet-haired woman. She greeted them all with a light hug to Serena, admiring the ring. "You two are big names. The second people find out…well…"

"How did  _you_  keep it hidden?" Serena asked. She didn't necessarily want to bring up the topic of Akela's fiancé, knowing how painful it probably still was, but she took it as graciously as ever.

"My fiancé was just a fisherman. People on Melemele knew him, but everyone else in Alola, not so much," the purple-haired woman answered, waving the issue away. Serena looked at Ash and shrugged apologetically. It genuinely seemed there would be no way out of a big wedding; Bonnie was continually making that more difficult by the day, confirmed especially so by Lillie's earlier words. Ash sighed out, but his eyes lit up as someone called out to them.

"Heya, guys! Alola!" Hau's voice called out, and each and every person there turned to greet him. Hala and Kukui hung back, grinning at the young man. Now that he was closer, Serena could more clearly see the yellow robe draped over him, courtesy of his grandfather. It didn't exactly suit him, even if it matched his rather sunny disposition, but he continued wearing it with pride and a smile. Lillie looked down and away, drawing some confusion from Serena over the occurrence.

"Nice job, Hau! Being named a Kahuna is awesome. You've been trying to for ages," Ash said, finishing off his plate and embracing the young man in a hug. Hau joined in with it, the two young men seeming to have a completely jubilant time. Pikachu and Pipi were likewise in the background, playing around, and before anyone knew it, Decidueye had popped out and was running towards Incineroar, the two eternal rivals locking gazes with one another.

"Yeah! When tutu got beat by me, he decided it was time to turn over the reins. Never thought it'd take this long though, ha ha!"

"No more Kahunas being chosen by the Tapus?" Serena asked of Akela, figuring that she would know the most about the Pilgrimage side of things in Alola. Team Skull (or, rather, as they were formerly known) was proof of that. Akela nodded.

"Yes, they decided that instead of bolstering leadership in a time of crisis, the Kahunas would pass down their Z-Rings and leaderships," she explained. Serena listened carefully, a finger on her chin as she did so. "The Pilgrimage as a whole has changed. We don't want to completely rely on the old traditions anymore. The Tapus seem to approve, as well, so it's all been going smoothly. Gladion has been a wonderful boon since he took over the Foundation so many years ago, especially now that they've gained more prominence in other regions."

"I'd imagine," Serena said. It was nice to see Alola so at peace, no longer plagued by Michael's horrible actions, working on the road to change. The new generation of trial-goers that was already coming up no longer held to the prejudice against Team Skull or the same need to sink or swim that the trials held before. Of course,  _some_  traditions were still held to, such as those revolving around the final trial Ash had taken part in. That, at least, made sense; it was still ridiculously dangerous. "I'm glad to hear everything's been going well."

"Mm," Akela vocalized, nodding her head a bit. "Having the Pokémon League has surely improved things in that manner, as well, even if Kukui being the end goal as Champion hasn't changed in all these years. He's too strong, it seems. We'd like to believe that Alola has grown beyond the stunted islands you first visited six years ago."

"That's awesome!" Ash called, showing that he'd been listening to the conversation the entire time. "I'm glad to know that everyone's been doing good…not that Kahili ever lets me forget it. We tend to battle anytime we get together these days…Hmm, thinkin' about battles, Nanu's probably…er, well, he's probably still pretty lazy, but that's what he's always wanted, right?"

"Yep, no one knows what Nanu's ever thinkin' about!" Hau shouted out with a grin, placing his hands behind his head. "But tutu said that he approves of me bein' a Kahuna. So, does Gladion, even though he wasn't happy about it. Somethin' about Lillie. Isn't that right, Li…llie…?"

Serena turned at the sound of Hau's confusion, only to notice that the blonde she thought had been there had instead inexplicably vanished into thin air. Akela paid it no mind, facing Burnet as the professor addressed her, but for Serena, Ash and Hau, they all looked alarmed at the woman's sudden departure. She was truly nowhere to be seen, even by the food, and Hau gave a loud sigh of discontent.

"I wonder where she went?" Ash asked, turning back and forth. "Pikachu, you seen Lillie?"

"Pikpi pika?" Pikachu asked, stopping his playing and turning his head to the side. Pipi stopped her own playing around, and the Raichu sank lower on her tail, seeming sad. Now, Serena  _knew_  that something was up, and it had to deal directly with Hau and Lillie. She rounded on the new Kahuna, hands on her hips, and walked forward, sticking her finger directly in Hau's face.

"What happened?" she demanded. Ash blinked, clearly not sure how to process this, but he stepped back and away from the confrontation. Serena didn't mind that; while she wholly loved her fiancé, he was still incredibly dense when it came to some other relationships. Sure, he'd noticed that Hau and Lillie had a thing for each other, but anything more subtle…not so much. "Hau."

"Nothing!" Hau said, waving his hands rapidly with a nervous grin. Serena's eyes narrowed, and the young man started to sweat. He looked to Ash, whose expression told him he was on his own. After a moment of Serena's fierce and insistent glare, Hau finally dropped the façade, sighing out loudly. "It's really not much of anything…just…not something I expected, you know?"

"Talk," Serena further insisted. Hau appeared to swallow, almost cowering under Serena's demands. He reached up and patted at his hair, before answering as quickly as could, like he was drawing a knife out of him.

"Well, it kinda started when we were traveling together," Hau said. He looked nervous, like this was something he'd never shared with anyone, and probably something that Lillie had never mentioned before, either. "I mean, it was like, years after the whole Day of Stars thing, but we got caught in some rain and found a cave, and we were soaked, and then Lillie slipped. It was a total accident, I swear!"

"What was?" Ash asked. Serena wanted to slap herself at Ash's usual ignorance of romance. For her own part, she could feel her heartbeat increase, feeling excited about something obliviously romantic having happened (since she was pretty sure that was the only kind of romance that could occur between Lillie and Hau).

"Well, we kinda did that whole kissing thing. I mean, yeah, it was just for a moment, but then we acted like it never happened, because it didn't really happen, you know?"

"Rai," Pipi said in her agreement, nodding her head. Clearly, she'd been witness to the whole thing. Serena's hands moved back, clasping together at the thought of it, but Hau's story wasn't quite done yet.

"So, we ignored it, and it was cool, and I was good with it," the Kahuna rambled on, his voice full of laughter until he saw Serena's insistent face. "Right, uh…eventually, I couldn't stop thinkin' about it. My mind went Pokémon, malasadas, Lillie, malasadas. Couldn't figure it out, so…I decided that I'd talk to her about it when I finally beat tutu. Obviously, I did, and she came here because I was gonna be named Kahuna and tutu was retiring at the end of the League, which was just a few days ago…"

"And what did you say?" Serena asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of it. Ash just shook his head a moment at her enthusiasm and went to get more food. She just ignored it; her fiancé was woefully oblivious to any love but their own (which was okay in its own way).

"Uh, I said I'd been thinkin' about her, and that out of every girl I'd ever met, she really felt special. Honestly, I really like Lillie, obviously, and we've been on a few dates…I think…but other than some awesome moments with her, I'm not sure…" For the first time in a long time, the smile seemed to drop from Hau's face, and he looked concerned. This whole thing with Lillie was clearly eating him up inside. Serena stepped forward and took Hau into a small hug.

"I understand," she said to him. "I know how much you've liked Lillie for a really long time, and I was always surprised you two never made it official. Did she say why when you told her this?"

"Uh…" Hau stammered out a little, giving Serena the chance to draw back. "She just said that she liked me, too, but she couldn't."

"I see…" Serena breathed out. The little pieces of information were coming together, and Serena could already figure out what was going through Lillie's mind. Taking Hau by the arm, Serena pulled the young man over to the table where Ash was, grabbing a little something to eat. "Hau, I think Lillie loves you as much as you love her."

"But if that's the case, why didn't she just tell me? ! Pokémon and malasadas, I get, but girls can be so hard…" Hau whined out a moment, grabbing his own malasada and beginning to stress eat them rapidly.

"Because of  _when_  you told her," Serena pointed out. Hau stopped, blinking. Pipi emulated him. "You said you did this at the end of the Alola League, right…?"

There was a pause, replete with more of Hau and Pipi blinking. Then, he seemed to get it.

"Aw, man! Her mom!" Hau said, slapping his forehead with his half-eaten malasada. It was clear that he felt like a complete and total idiot in that moment. Serena, however, didn't want him to feel that way, and she reached over to touch to his shoulder. "I forgot that her mom died that day a few years back, and I was a total jerk…no wonder she didn't want to…"

"Hau, I don't think she thought that at all. In fact, I think Lillie probably loves you so much that it happening on that day triggered something else," Serena assured him. He looked at her in disbelief, but the honey blonde kept on smiling at him until he did so right back, nodding his head.

"Okay…I think I get it…kind of…" Hau said, shoving the rest of the malasada in his mouth. He chewed furiously, clearly thinking about her words, but having a hard time trying to figure it all out. Serena looked over to her fiancé, but Ash was waving down Hala, who was now approaching them with a hearty laugh. As his grandfather finished approaching, Hau finally began to speak once again. "Wait…you mean Lillie's in love with me? !"

"Hau, contain yourself!" Hala said, prompting his grandson to look at his grandfather sheepishly. "What's this about Lillie?"

"Serena says she's in love with me, but she never said…aw man, I gotta go find her! Hold down the fort, tutu!" Hau yelled out, and he seemed to go dashing off to some other part of the party. Serena reached out to call after him and correct him on something, but Hala beginning to speak with Ash precluded that.

"That boy is going to bring life back to Melemele, I swear it," Hala said with a laugh. His hand reached forward to clasp Ash's, the two of them greeting each other as usual. "I hear tell you've become engaged. Congratulations."

"Thanks," the couple said simultaneously. Ash continued on with the conversation while Serena continued to watch Hau darting around the place like a madman. She sighed a little; it wasn't about the fact that Lillie loved him at all (even though the honey blonde was absolutely certain that she did). Hau just didn't quite understand why Lillie didn't want to say anything or do anything with him. At least, not yet. At Ash's question, she stopped thinking about it momentarily. "So, now that you're not a Kahuna, what do you plan to do?"

"I was thinking of being an actual teacher," Hala said with a rumble to his voice. His expression softened, and Ash nodded, eyes closed while Pikachu leapt back on to his shoulder. "I failed once before, so…I think I'd like the chance to give back a little and make it right again. By being a teacher, I believe I could certainly accomplish that. Besides, I don't think myself or Crabominable will be up for many more heated battles sooner than later."

"For sure," Ash agreed, likely to the former part over the latter. It  _did_  seem like a good fit for the man, by Serena's estimation. He'd be cultivating the next generation, helping to set right what he once did wrong with Guzma. It really showed how every little piece mattered in a person's life, and not just one person. Even years after realizing that, Serena found it refreshing to be reminded of that every single day.

"What are you both planning to do in the meantime, other than planning a wedding?" Hala asked of the both of them. Serena was about to answer when she saw what looked like Lillie, heading into the forest. Komala wasn't with her, the Comatose Pokémon seeming to now be rocking back and forth on one of the tables as he ate. As a result, Ash was the one to answer.

"I've got some battles to go to and some tournaments in other regions. Planning on doing a little more exploring," Ash told the man. "Serena's doing some Showcase stuff, I think…right?"

"Oh. Yeah. Excuse me," Serena said, quickly bowing to the older man and walking off towards the forest. As she did so, she saw Hau running towards it, too, his yellow robe making it quite evident. Before she reached the line of trees, Ash had joined her, clearly having excused himself from Hala as well.

"Everything okay?" he asked with a bemused expression.

"About to find out," she told him, interlocking her fingers with his as they headed into the forest silently. Up ahead was the sound of crashing branches, and Serena was certain that Hau was still pursuing Lillie until they likely reached the spot she guessed they were all heading to.

Sure enough, after some time, the path widened, the trees lessened and Serena held tight to Ash in order to prevent him from stumbling upon the pair, standing over the ravine before the Ruins of Conflict. Lillie had her back to Hau, holding a hand up to her head, her hair floating all around her. The new Kahuna stood there, his yellow robe still flapping around, evident in the moonlight. Ash and Serena remained watching as he took a step, and Lillie turned to him.

"I was lookin' for you, Lillie," he said, sounding more somber than usual, likely to prevent her from thinking he was insensitive. Serena shook her head. "Uh…so…"

"Hau, I'm sorry," Lillie said, turning around fully now, being framed by the moonlight. Said young man stopped, tilting his head to the side. "I-I've been incredibly unfair to you."

"How?" Serena gripped at her fiancé, who still looked rather perplexed by it all.

"You told me something, and I just said something that must have hurt you," Lillie said, twiddling her fingers together. There was a blush crowning her cheeks, and she stepped a little forward to inch closer to Hau. "I…I really like you, too, Hau."

"Yeah, I know. You told me," Hau reminded her with a grin, throwing his hands behind his head as he did so. "And that's why I'm apologizing. The day I said that, I forgot it was the day that we…well, the Day of Stars."

"Mm, yes…" Lillie answered. Her hands now clasped themselves together, looking like they wanted to rip themselves apart. Hau didn't seem to know what to do, so he reached his hands down and out to touch one of them to her shoulder, causing her to jump, the blush increasing further. "But…it's not…I was okay with it…I just…"

"Was it because of all the weird little moments?" Hau asked of her. She looked at him, looking a little confused for herself now. "You know, like that kiss and some of the not-a-date dates…and your brother threatening to kill me for some weird reason. Still haven't figured that one out…though maybe that's why we never talked about this stuff…"

"No, no!" Lillie protested the fact, unclenching her hands and beginning to wave them rapidly. "I…I liked those weird moments…a lot."

"Okay…I'm super confused, Lillie!" Hau finally said with a laugh, his free hand flying to the back of his head. "Serena said you were in love with me, but I'm not sure what to think because-mmph!"

Serena hadn't expected it, and nor had Ash, given that he dropped whatever piece of food he was holding on to at that moment. All the engaged couple knew was that Lillie had stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Hau right where he was least expecting it. He almost fell back, but Lillie still pushed on a moment until drawing back, small flecks of tears in her eyes.

"I  _do_  love you," Lillie whispered out, barely audible over the sounds of the waterfall crashing around them. She stepped closer, her well-formed chest pressing up against Hau and wrapping her arms around him. "You've meant so much to me, being there with me, helping me come out of the shell my mother created. I'll always be grateful to Ash and Serena for being like the parents I never had, but you…you were the first friend I ever had. I love you so much for that! I love you, Hau! But I…

"I'm so damaged."

"Damaged?" Hau asked, clearly not understanding. Serena felt her own body sag a bit; her thoughts on just why Lillie had rejected Hau's initial advances had been correct, but it made it no better. Lillie had always been on her way to healing, but Serena knew, just as she had experienced with Reeree's death, and Ash had with his father, that that kind of road was a long one to walk.

"When you told me that day that I was special to you…I… _I_  didn't feel special," Lillie admitted, her head now nestled against Hau's chest as some tears spilled forth from her. "I could only think of my mother and how…broken I felt there. I couldn't understand why you were telling me these things. Why did you think I was special?"

"Because you're Lillie," Hau answered simply. He stepped back, tipping up Lillie's head so that she was looking at him. He smiled his trademarked grin, and Serena could see that Lillie was caving inside. "That's enough to make you special. Ya don't need any other reason. But…if you need one, it's because of all the time we spent together. All those fun adventures, your awesome malasada-making skills, and just…everything. Sure, you could be a bit more adventurous, but people always say I should calm down, so we're good!"

"Hau…I…" Lillie didn't seem sure of what to say, but her lips were trembling at the admission. Hau stepped forward one more time to place both of his hands on the blonde's shoulders. Serena leaned in, watching with rapt fascination.

"And…even if you are damaged, that's nothin' that can't be fixed," he insisted to her. The smile was less of a grin now, and more soft, reassuring. "I'll help you, if you'll let me. 'Cause, I know I love you, and if Ash and Serena are anything to go by, then we can accomplish anything together! So…just…let me help, yeah?"

Lillie was silent, mulling over the words of the man before her. Her hands were trembling until Hau reached down and grabbed them, holding them there with a smile. Neither said anything for a moment, but in that moment, it became obvious as to what feelings were circulating between the two of them, even to Ash. Perhaps Lillie was still walking the long road of patching herself back together from what her mother had done, even if she only rarely showed it nowadays, but she was on her way. She wasn't alone.

Lillie had a bright sun to illuminate her, and help her heal.

"Okay," the blonde finally said. As if on instinct, the two moved to kiss each other, hands holding to one another in union. They missed, instead grazing each other's cheeks and causing Hau to almost trip, but they both laughed at it. "Thank you, Hau. Thank you."

"Never been a problem, Lillie," Hau laughed out. Serena pulled Ash back into the cover of the trees, making sure they weren't seen. Lillie clasped at Hau's hands, looking happier, like another piece that had once been chipped away by her mother had filled back in. It wasn't perfect, Serena knew, and it never would be, but it was all the more proof on how much every person met filled in a little piece of another, all to bring out that smile. Finally, Serena thought with a small bit of pride mixed in, Lillie had accepted that piece from Hau completely.

"Let's go back," Lillie suggested, and the new Kahuna agreed.

In fact, he seemed so ecstatic, that by the time they had returned to the party he immediately went out yelling, "Yeah, Lillie's the best girlfriend ever!"

It mortified her, Serena could imagine, but when that once broken flower turned to Serena and beamed at her, it was like she was exuding Hau's sunshine from within herself, happier than she'd ever been. Serena just took Ash's hand, too, feeling her own sense of completion…of unity. Soon, they would be joined as one, but for now, Serena was merely happy for one of her greatest friends and companions. And late that night, as Serena and Ash were drifting off to sleep, Lillie whispered into the night, just loud enough for them to hear:

"I feel free. I feel…a little more whole." Serena couldn't help but silently cry tears of joy as she smiled. "Thank you."

_Fín_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: And so, this short little oneshot is done. To be honest, I really built up the whole Hau and Lillie angle in the Alola Trilogy, but never got them together, so here I wanted to make it a thing, but I wanted to show…it took a long time. Hau is someone happy but had a goal, while Lillie was incredibly broken. Yes, she was happy and free and all of that at the end of the trilogy, but after everything, it would still take time for her to feel like she was healed. I wanted to do that, and to bring their relationship full circle. To work it into Serena's dream and a reminder of that was really the icing on the cake.
> 
> However, with this, the oneshots are completely done, because next time, we kick off the first part of a threeshot. Yes, that's right, from now on, there are two threeshots until we hit Tomorrow. In fact, next…is the wedding. Or the start of it. I worked really hard on that and I think it came out beautiful. I hope you'll find it so, too. But for this time, I'd like your thoughts on this particular piece, so please Review, and now and forever,
> 
> Dare to Be Silly,
> 
> Epicocity


End file.
